Sisters Three
by cutipieeva
Summary: Kagome, Hermione, and Sakura discover the shocking secret that they are sisters. This is a crossover between Naruto, Inuyasha, and Harry Potter. Rated for future chapters Officaly on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to its respective owners(Tears: there I said it … Are you happy Know)*

Kagome sat on her bed reading the letter for the tenth time since her mom gave it to her. She was still shocked at what she was reading. It said:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am your birth father, Ruroni Kenshin and your birth mother was named Yuri. Yuri died after giving birth to you and your sisters. About a month after your birth, an assassin attempted to kill all three of you. I persuaded the assassin to tell me who he was working for and why they were trying to kill my daughters. It turns out that my former lord feared your birth thinking the combined powers of Yuki and I would allow us to one day over throw him. I decided to call upon some of my old colleges from different areas. I sent your second oldest sister by one minutes Sakura to a secret village. Sakura's hair is the unique color of Sakura blossoms and her eyes the mischievous sparkly green that darkens with anger and brightens with happiness. I sent your oldest sister Hermione to a family that lived in England. Hermione hair is a beautiful sandy brown with a natural curly state that is just adorable and honey brown eyes that ranged from gold to whisky brown depending on her mood. You my dear Kagome are the youngest by three minutes and I have always admired your beautiful ice blue eyes that can change with your moods. You gained your eyes from your mother. Sadly, to say neither of you gained my hair color, which is a bright red color. Giving you three up was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I kept watch over all three of you from the shadows watching you grow and following your achievements. If you are reading this letter then you are now eighteen years of age and it is time for you sisters three to meet. I would like you all to go to the Blooming Flower Dojo. I give you not the location because this dojo is the only one in the world name so. _

_Love Always,_

_You're Father_

_P.S. Never doubt that your mother and I loved you all. _

Kagome folded the letter and placed it in the pocket of her denim mini-skirt. She wore a black shirt with the words "My face is up there" wrote on it in blue with an arrow pointing upward. She went outside to her 2010 black Mustang. Kagome was on her way to the airport to pick up her oldest triplet Hermione from the airport. She plugged in her I-pod mini and turned to Fighter by Christina Aguilera. She arrived at the airport and saw that Hermione's flight was just showing up. While waiting, Kagome's mind wondered off to the first time she heard from Hermione

~Flashback~

It was two days after Kagome received the letter from her father. Her mother had finally stopped crying and apologizing to her. Kagome received an owl with a letter attached to his leg. Kagome was shocked by the contents of the letter. It was Hermione and stated that Hermione would like for them all to meet up in a month to journey to the dojo. Over the next few weeks it was decided that Hermione would fly to Tokyo and meet up with Kagome. Then they would both find their way to the hidden village in the leaves were Sakura was located.

~ End of Flashback~

Kagome was brought out of her musing by the speakers calling the de-boarding of Hermione's plane. She held up a sign with Hermione's name in English and waited until someone walked over towards. Kagome was just starting to get irritated when a girl that looked just like her father described walked up to her and said, "I'm Hermione." She held her hand out, smiling gently. Kagome introduced herself and shook hands with her newly found sister.

It was two weeks before the girls found anything on the elusive village hidden in the leaves. During that time Hermione and Kagome had become true sisters in every meaning of the word. They knew all of each other's secrets and deepest fears. It was Kagome who found the in the old shed behind Kagome's house. The clue said that there was a book told about all the Six great Shin obi Nations. "Ugh! Where are we going to find this book?" sighed Kagome as she fell backwards on her bed. "Howarts", answered Hermione. "Huh?", asked Kagome blankly. "We are going to find the book in Hogwarts", repeated Hermione in a calm voice as she attached a letter to her owls leg before sending it off. Hermione finally faced Kagome and seeing that she still had that blank look on her face decided to take pity on her and explain. "I remember seeing a book about Shinobi nations in Hogwarts last year so we are both going to Hogwarts in two days time and search for it." explained Hermione. "Oh... Okay but you know what" exclaimed Kagome. "What?" asked a curious Hermione. "You read to much", answered Kagome with a deadpanned face.


	2. Not a chapter

Before I go any further in this story I would Like to figure out the pairings. I was thinking that I might combine some characters from Yu yu Hakusho and Ouran High School Host Club.

These pairings would be:

For Kagome: For Hermione: For Sakura:

Both twins from Ouran High Draco and Blaize Gaara

Kurama and Hiei Harry Itachi and Sasuke

Sesshomaru Neji Theodore Nott

Gaara

Draco

Harry

Any suggestions u can think of just leave me a comment on who you would like as a coupling of course I still have the final say but at this moment I don't know who I want together. If you can think of any pairing even if they aren't from the list above feel free to list them. I will continue to update but this will help me decide in what direction the story will go in. Thank you in adavance.


End file.
